My Mistakes
by crush017
Summary: this is a Tori and Blake fanfic i hope you like it i rated it up to M for Language
1. Troy come to my life

-1I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

Dear Diary

My name is Tori. I have a son named troy. I got pregnant with troy when I was a freshman in high school. A girl at the age of 15 raising a baby was not in the plan that I wanted it to be. It all happened when I was on the beach I saw over the horizon a surfer. His name is Anthony and really hot. He came up to me and asked me out. And I said of course, after a week we made love at that time I didn't think that I would end up with troy.

The day I ended up with troy I thought I would be married and out of school. Of course when I found out I had to tell Anthony, but he ran after I said that I was preg….. He didn't want to think that he could be a father and I really wasn't looking forward to being a mother either. He left me sitting there with the baby-to-be. The first month was just nausea. After that I wanted my life to be over it after awhile I started going to an alternative school for pregnant mothers who helped me a lot. My father hasn't spoken to me since I got pregnant. Nine months later bigger than ever and wanting him out. Nothing happened until the week after my due date if finally broke yelling for my mom and dad to help me I was in labor since 7:10 am to 10:10 pm that night. He was all blue coming out it was so gross. That night my mom came in and told me that Anthony came to see his son, she told me not to let him come near me or the baby. When she didn't let me see him he knocked over a wheel chair thankfully no one was in it.

Please review I know it probably isn't good but it is my first fanfic. This is a Tori and Blake he comes in later I got to get to bed night.


	2. Tori meet Blake

-1I Don't Own Anything

Dear Diary,

A few day's after Troy's birth my mom picked me up and took us home. I walked up the stairs with troy in my arms sound asleep turned to my room I noticed a sign that had his name on it opened the door it had everything I need for Troy. It's a nursery that I saw in a magazine that totaled to a lot of money that I didn't want my mom to spend. It's getting late and it is my first day back at school and he is crying. I got up to get him he is so small I tried everything but he is still crying my mom came in oh my taking troy. My mom want me to pretend that she is the mother at school when I get home he is my child. Okay mom I love you . An hour later I returned to my school, my classes, and my friends. I was worrying about Troy through all my classes, was he alright, being fed, if Anthony had seen him. I was in my last class ready to go home and see my child. Though half of the hour I heard a girl said they had saw me at the hospital holding troy. They were saying that I had a baby. The only thing I could say is that I had surgery and has holding my brother. After that I wanted this to be over and not have troy. I had got a call from school It was our vice principle he mentioned that we are having a new student and he needs a tour guide. So I took the deal. Walking towards the office and saw him looking at me while he was walking into the office thinking through my mind trouble maker. Walking through the door Tori this is Blake my height dark hair turning around you're my tour guide your gorgeous starting to blush.


	3. The Walk

-1I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

I put this into a play to understand better

Tori: hi Blake are you ready to go?

Blake: yea lets walking out the office doors

Tori: What class do you have now?

Blake: Let me see Chem.

Tori: So do I here is your locker walking up to it

Blake: thanks for helping me today

Tori: no problem if you need help just ask I am free all week and the week after so when ever alright?

Blake: yea thanks Tori

Tori: there's the bell we better hurry.

Just barely making it to chemistry and about every class they have till the end of the school day

Blake: Tori?

Tori: yes Blake?

Blake: can I walk you home today and maybe tomorrow also?

Tori: sure

Blake: so how old are you?

Tori: I'm 15 and you are

Blake: I'm 17

They continue to converse small talk till they got to her house.

Tori: Thanks Blake for walking me home hearing the door open and out walks her mom with troy

Mom: oh honey there you are troy needs to get walked and fed at 6 ok I know mom Tor who is he?

Tori: oh sorry mom this is Blake Bradley

Mom: oh hello well I got to get going to work alright take care and nice to meet you Blake.

Giving Tori and Troy a kiss on the cheek

Tori: bye

Mom: be careful

Watching mom drive off waving say goodbye troy

Tori: you want to walk troy?

Blake: sure

Putting Troy in the stroller

Blake: I know he is not yours but he looks like you

Tori: thanks

Blake: what happened to your dad

Tori: he split when I was born and he came back nine months before troy and found my mom pregnant again and tada Troy and again no Father.

Blake: I'm so sorry giving tori a hug

Tori: I got used to it after the first couple months

Tori is trying to hold back wanting to kiss his luscious lips

Blake: Tori?

Tori: yea

Blake: will you go to the Atlantis with me?

Tori: oh my god yes I will but wait what about Troy?

Blake: Lets take him with us then.

Tori: ok lets go.

Going towards the house

Tori: pick us up at 6:30

Blake: sure giving her a quick peck on the cheek bye

Tori: bye

Pick up time At the Hanson's and Blake just pulled up got out and walking up to the door.

To Be Continued

The Date is Next

Summary: tori and Blake go out and sees Anthony

Blake knows about troy now or does he?

STAY TOON


	4. The Date

-1I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**Sry for the Language with Anthony **

Blake walks up to the door knock knock

Tori: hey I'm almost ready getting troy and the diaper bag lets go

Blake walks out to the car and taking troy to put him in the car seat then opening Tori's Door

Tori: thank you

Blake: u look amazing tonight.

Tori: thank you I wanna thank you for letting me bring Troy with me

Blake: no problem I'm growing on this little guy.

Tori: I can tell you bought a car seat just for him?

Blake: no this is my little bro's my mom let me take it when I told her that your little bro was coming with us better to be safe.

Tori: I know what you mean

**The Atlantis walking in and getting a seat and a highchair.**

**Looking over the next seat **

Tori: oh crap

Blake: What is the matter

**Blake and Tori looking over at the guy staring at Tori and Troy. **

Tori: that is my Ex boyfriend

Blake: wait that is the guy that left you

Tori had mentioned him early that evening.

Tori: yea he's the jerk

**Anthony gets up and walks toward them **

Anthony: hey Bitch

Blake: don't you dare call her that

Tori: Blake sit down it's alright

Anthony: so how is my son?

Tori: you better leave me and my son alone grabbing troy please excuse me starting to cry.

**Blake looks so confused.**

Anthony: look I nailed her on a god damn bet and got her knocked up you under stand

Blake: then you freaking left her alone and pregnant nice job you ass hole I can't believe you.

Blake gets up and pushes him down

Blake: leave Tori and Troy alone or you'll have to deal with me and her mom. Got that

Blake runs to the women's restroom door knocking Tori! Tori! Come on Tor!

**Calling Tori's mom Cell Phone **

Mom: hello??

Blake : Ms. Hanson I'm Blake you met today.

Mom: yea how are you?

Blake: alright but Tori isn't

Mom: whats wrong with her

Blake: Anthony shows up were I took them out to eat and told me that Troy is hers but now Tori is in the bathroom and won't come out.

Mom: Blake please you got to promise me you won't tell anyone.

Blake: I promise I don't want to do anything to hurt Tori.

**Tori opens the door holding troy tears still eyes here blake handing troy to him and wiping the tears from her eyes **

Blake: are you alright sweetie

Tori: yeah I'll be fine

Blake here let me take you home

Tori: no you don't have to he haven't even ate yet

Blake ok but when you do we'll leave alright

Tori: yea thanks

**As they finished eating Anthony started to walk out with a girl hand in hand Tori got up walked over to them to tell her what happened and don't do what she did with him**

Tori: hey I'm Tori

The Girl: I'm Mackenzie

Tori: Mackenzie don't go with him

Anthony: what are you doing Bitch

Tori: tell her that if she has sex with you, you'll just end up leaving her

Anthony: no I won't

Tori: well you left me didn't you and I was pregnant

Mackenzie: sorry I didn't know what kind of jerk he was

Tori: trust me neither did I and then I got pregnant that is my son over there his name is Troy

Anthony: Mackenzie are we going to go

Mackenzie: no I don't think your worth my time if your just going to dump me.

Anthony: fine whatever

**pushing her towards Tori to get out of the way Troi caught her**

Blake: hey

Tori: this is Blake my Boyfriend

Mackenzie: I'm Mackenzie

Tori: can you take us home now

Blake: you need a ride home

Mackenzie: I don't want to impose

Blake no come on I'll take you home

Mackenzie: okay thank you Blake

**Arrive back at the Hanson's House walking Tori and **Troy up to the door

Tori: thanks for tonight

Blake: no problem giving her a deep passionate kiss

Tori the kiss lasted a few moments thanks

Blake: I won't tell your secrete winking at her

Tori: thanks

**giving Blake a quick peck and walked inside the house putting Tory in his crib after dressing him giving him a bottle he went fast asleep. Tori thought to her self well I have a new friend my boyfriend knows troy is mine and Anthony will always hate me but now no more secrets.**

**Authors Note:**

**that's it for now I'm going to continue writing but I think I will go back and forth from Maddick and Blake and Tori**

**Thanks for reading Love always Crush017**


End file.
